Keeley Hawes
Keeley Hawes (born February 10, 1976)On her appearance on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross she stated she was 5 in 1981 is an English actress, initially known for her role as Zoe Reynolds in the BBC One drama series Spooks (2002-2004). She has also appeared in a number of other television dramas, including Dennis Potter's Cold Lazarus (Channel 4) and Karaoke (BBC One) (1996), and Othello (ITV, 2001). She also played the young Diana Dors in the ITV biopic Blonde Bombshell (1999) and Nicola Graham in the ITV drama After Thomas (2006). She played DI Alex Drake in the BBC drama series Ashes to Ashes (2008 -2010), the sequel to Life on Mars, and was the face of Boots No7 cosmetics (2008).Keeley In Ads/Voiceovers 8 March 2008 She also starred as DSI Martha Lawson in the 2010 ITV drama Identity alongside Aidan Gillen. Ms. Hawes is Elizabeth of York in the star-studded, Shakespeare-based mini-series The Hollow Crown. Early life Hawes was born in Marylebone, England. The daughter of a London cab driver, she was trained at the Sylvia Young Theatre School, which included ten years of elocution lessons.Mullen, Lost Voices Acting career Hawes has appeared in several successful television adaptations of classic and modern novels, including Tipping the Velvet (BBC Two, 2002), Wives and Daughters (1999), Our Mutual Friend (1998), and Under the Greenwood Tree (2005). Hawes has also appeared in films such as The Avengers (1998), The Last September, Complicity (2000) and A Cock and Bull Story (2006), and three music videos, for the singles "Saturday Night" by Suede, "Common People" by Pulp and "She's a Star" by James. In 2006, Hawes replaced Jonell Elliott as the voice of Lara Croft. She voiced the role of Eidos Interactive's globe-trotting adventurer in the video game Tomb Raider: Legend, now under the reins of Crystal Dynamics. She also provided the character voice in the 2007 remake of the original Tomb Raider game, Tomb Raider: Anniversary, as well as ''in ''Tomb Raider: Underworld. In the Vicar of Dibley (2 episodes 2006-2007), she played Rosie, the sister of Harry (Richard Armitage), who eventually marries Geraldine (Dawn French). She also appeared as Jane in the 2007 film comedy Death at a Funeral, where she played the supportive wife of the character played by her real life husband Matthew Macfadyen, whose father's funeral turns into a disaster. Hawes starred in the 2008 film Flashbacks of a Fool with Daniel Craig, where she plays the adult version of his younger sister, Jessie. In 2008, Glamour Magazine presented Hawes with 'Best Television Actress' award at the Woman of the Year Awards in 2008 for her role as Alex Drake in Ashes to Ashes. She was also nominated for a TV Choice award for the same role. Personal life Hawes has a son, Myles, with cartoonist Spencer McCallum, whom she married in December 2001 in Westminster when Myles was 20 months old. They separated eight weeks later when Hawes started a relationship with Spooks co-star Matthew Macfadyen. She married Macfadyen on 8 October 2004 in Richmond upon Thames and their first child Maggie was born two months later in December. Their second child, Ralph, was born in September 2006. In 2002, after working on the television version of Tipping the Velvet, Hawes stated in interviews with Diva magazine and The Radio TimesRadio Times, Tipping the Velvet, 5-11 October 2002 that she is bisexual. Later, in a Radio Times magazine article, she commented upon this, saying, "Maybe what I meant is that everyone is a little bit bisexual. I’ve been married twice, both times to men." Filmography Television * Forever Green (1989) (episode 1, series 3) as Carol * Troublemakers (1990) as Mandy * Talking to Strange Men (1992) as Sarah Mabledene * The Moonstone (1996) as Rachel Verinder * Cold Lazarus (1996) as Linda Langer * Karaoke (1996) as Linda Langer * Pie in the Sky—'Devil's on Horseback' parts 1 & 2 (1996) as Stella Jackson * Heartbeat—'Snapped' (1996) as Michelle * The Beggar Bride (1997) as Angela Harper * Our Mutual Friend (1998) as Lizzie Hexam * The Inspector Pitt Mysteries/The Cater Street Hangman (1998) as Charlotte Ellison * The Blonde Bombshell (1999) as Younger Diana Dors * Wives and Daughters (1999) as Cynthia Kirkpatrick * Hotel! (2001) as Tricia * Murder in Mind—'Sleeper' (episode 7, series 1) (2001) as Deborah * Othello (2001) as Dessie Brabant * A Is for Acid (2002) as Gillian Rogers * Me & Mrs Jones (2002) as Jane * Tipping the Velvet (3-part mini-series) (2002) as Kitty Butler * Spooks (2002–2004) as Zoe Reynolds * Lucky Jim (2003) as Christine Callaghan * The Canterbury Tales—'The Knight's Tale' (2003) as Emily * Sex & Lies (2004) as Kate * The Murdoch Mysteries—'Except the Dying' and 'Poor Tom is Cold' (2004) as Dr. Julia Ogden * ShakespeaRe-Told—''Macbeth'' (2005) as Ella Macbeth * Marple: A Murder Is Announced (2005) as Philippa Haymes * Under the Greenwood Tree (2005) as Fancy Day * The Best Man (2006) as Kate Sheldrake * After Thomas (2006) as Nicola Graham * The Vicar of Dibley—'The Handsome Stranger' (2006) and 'The Vicar in White' (2007) as Rosie Kennedy * Ashes to Ashes (2008–2010) as Alex Drake * Mutual Friends (2008) as Jen * Identity (2010) as DSI Martha Lawson * That Mitchell and Webb Look (series 4) (2010) * Upstairs, Downstairs (2010–2012) * The Lady Vanishes (2013) * The Tunnel (2013) * Ambassadors (2013) * Line of Duty (2014) * Doctor Who (2014) Film * The Avengers (1998) as Tamara * The Last September (1999) as Lois Farquar * Complicity (a.k.a. Retribution) (2000) as Yvonne * Chaos and Cadavers (2003) as Samantha Taggert * A Cock and Bull Story (2005) as, Elizabeth * Death at a Funeral (2007) as Jane * The Bank Job (a.k.a. Baker Street, Notice) (2008) as Wendy Leather * Flashbacks of a Fool (2008) as Adult Jessie * The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box (2013) Video games * Tomb Raider: Legend (2006) as voice of Lara Croft * Tomb Raider: Anniversary (2007) as voice of Lara Croft * Tomb Raider: Underworld (2008) as voice of Lara Croft * Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (2010) as voice of Lara Croft References External links * Keeley Hawes on IMDb * Keeley Hawes page on the official BBC Spooks site, including an interview. Category:Ashes to Ashes cast